Morning Yearning
by notesformyown
Summary: Rachel is a music teacher and a mother of a 3-year-old girl. Quinn is a sucessful CEO and lawyer of a big company. Their lives cross when they have drinks in a bar with their friends. Summary not so good, but give it a try. G!PQuinn. If you don't like, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired in the song Morning Yearning by Ben Harper.**

 **I don't own Glee, neither anything related to the show. Some things and places come from my imaginations, so, please, just go along with me.**

 **In case you haven't read the summary, this is a G!P story; if you don't like, don't read. But I must say, this is not pure smut or a kinky writing as some other stories – though I respect others authors writing, some of them I really like.**

 **English is not my first language, so all mistakes on me. Please, review or send me PM. Critics are as welcome as ideas, I just ask for respect.**

 **I hope you like it. Thank you. :D**

* * *

Rachel made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast If she doesn't hurry she won't have time to eat and that's the less thing she wants with a full morning of classes ahead. Fridays are always very busy with practical classes she only has two students the day, but long piano lessons for each.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to the 3-year-old girl following her; she smiled big at her daughter, before turning on her feet to take the babbling girl in her arms. One on the kitchen, she placed the girl in her high chair while she prepared some pancakes and eggs and her daughters yogurt with fruit.

She was feeling particularly excited today. Okay, part of her was feeling selfish because she was looking forward to be kid-free today, but she deserves a time to herself. And tonight Kurt planned a night of drinks in a small bar to celebrate his engagement with Blaine.

"Mel, don't spit the yogurt baby." Rachel cleaned the corner of her daughter's mouth.

"Mommy, no want tis." The girl pointed to the small pieces of strawberry.

Rachel frowned a bit; it's the second time this week that the girl rejects a food she likes. "But you like strawberry, baby."

The young brunette shook her head, stubborn. "Me like tis." A tiny finger pointed to Rachel's pancakes.

"Smart." Rachel murmured, trying hard to not laugh at the girl's smart acts. "Mommy will give you a bite, but first you have to eat a little more of your breakfast, ok?"

The girl happily nodded at her mother, showing her a big tiny-teeth smile. Rachel moaned at the first slips of coffee and after the girl did what she was told, Rachel shared her pancakes with her daughter; no the eggs to not give her heavy food so early.

Their breakfast moment was interrupted with the doorbell ringing. The small brunette looked at her mother with curious face, waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Mommy will be right back." Rachel smacked loud her daughter's cheek, making the girl giggle.

Rachel already knew who was waiting on the other side of the door; the big shadow only confirmed that. When she opened the door, the tall well fitted man shot her a large grin. Stepping aside, Rachel gave Finn space for him to enter the house.

"Hi, Finn" She smiled at the man.

"Good morning, Rach." He leaned and kissed her cheek, receiving a small hug in return. "Where's my baby girl?"

"She's in the kitchen having breakfast. C'mon." Rachel leaded the way to the kitchen, eyeing Melody trying to sneak the rest of the pancake. "Mel, guess who is here to see you."

The girl quickly looked at the kitchen's door where Finn was getting into her view. "Daddy!" Melody trying to get out of the chair, groaning impatiently not having success.

"Hi, baby girl." Finn took the smaller brunette in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I missed you, baby."

"Miss you too, daddy." The girl said between giggles when her daddy tickled her belly. "Daddy, stop." The girl laughed loudly, out of breath calling for her mother's help, "Mommy, heeeelp."

Rachel laughed watching the scene and sat on her chair, mimicking to Finn to sit in the chair in front of her and so he does, resting Melody in his lap. It was the first time Melody was staying at Finn's house for a whole weekend. They tried it when she was younger, but the girl always cried calling for Rachel, so it resumed to one night sleepovers at her daddy's house.

But now that she is growing up, she needs to feel comfortable and to trust to stay with her father more than just one night every once and then.

"Mel," Rachel waited for her daughter's attention, once she had it, she continued, "Daddy is here to take you to stay with him this weekend."

The girl frowned and looked up to Finn. "Your house?" Finn nodded, paying close attention to the girl's reaction. "And mommy?"

"Mommy stays here, baby. It's going to be you and me." Finn said.

"Why?"

"He misses you, honey and wants to spend more time with you." Rachel said softly. "This will be your and daddy's time. He'll bring you back on Sunday evening, okay?"

Melody looked at her mother and then to her father. Finn and Rachel waited patiently as the girl worked her mind until she slowly nodded and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

Rachel smiled at her daughter and stood up to put the dishes in the sink. She turned on her feet and leaned back on the sink, watching Finn interact with their daughter "Are you ready, baby?"

"Yeah!" The girl jumped on Finn's lap and the man stood up, holding the girl in one arm.

"Her bag is in the living room." They moved to the living room and she handed Finn Melody's small purple bag. "I assumed you bought dippers and other stuff for her."

"Yes, everything she might need." Finn putted the bag on this free shoulder and started walking to the front door. "Say bye to mommy, Mel."

The girl leaned to Rachel's embrace and smiled big when the older brunette placed several kisses on her face. "Have fun, baby." Rachel looked up to meet Finn's glaze, "I'm going out tonight for drinks with Kurt, but call me whatever you need. Remember, you can't just bring her back if she cries, she needs to trust and feel safe with you; but you can call me if it's necessary."

"You have fun too, Rachel. And thank you for working this with me." Finn kissed her cheek and Rachel gave the girl another louder smack and waved them good bye before closing the door.

It felt so weird to think about a whole weekend without the girl running around the house or calling her every five minutes; but she needed to get used to this. It was good. Good for her that will have time for herself. Good for Finn that will build a solid relationship with their daughter. And good for Melody who needs Finn to be present as much as Rachel is.

At the beginning it was difficult. Finn and she got in big fights about how raising a child, especially with their relationship over. But it surprised her when Finn agreed to see a therapist with her and try new things to grow as parents.

The first time Melody went to stay at Finn's house and cried her lungs out, Finns was really frustrated. He wanted more than just a night monthly. Then, the therapist told them to try more but not to push so far; Melody needed her time to.

Also, they had to show the little girl that they trust each other, that they have a friendly relationship. It would make Melody trust even more to stay away from her mother, because she will see there's nothing to fear and that Finn's house is her house too.

Rachel glanced over the clock in the living room and it showed she still have time, no need to rush. After washing the dishes and quickly cleaning the kitchen, she made her way to the bedroom to get ready for work.

New York's Art School is not too far from her house. Rachel parked at the school and made her way to the building. After high school, Rachel traveled to Paris to study music. She had classes with the best teacher of classic piano and vocal classes; afterward, she used to make part of Glee as teenager.

When she got the job at the Art School, she looked like a kid on Christmas morning. When she got pregnant, she thought they would kick her out, but Rachel is very good at her job – awesome, she would say – so she came back after the maternal license.

Her schedules changed after Melody was born. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays Rachel teaches vocal classes, the other days, she teaches classic piano; vocal classes in the afternoon, piano classes in the morning. That way she can leave Melody less time in the daycare.

Her first teaching class of classic piano started minutes after she got at school, the young girl works hard to be the best and Rachel loves the way she puts her soul when playing. The way her long fingers touch softly but perfectly every note. The girl is only 12 years old and Rachel knows she can be big.

She had to take a long break doing a pain in the girl's right wrist; she said her dad made her play for hours the previous night and it made Rachel furious. She hated when some teacher colleagues or parents pushed students to their edge, of course they ant students to be the best, but they can't forget human body has limits and need to be healthy. Pushing too much can hurt and it helps nothing, so she doesn't agree with it.

But she needed to be cautious when talking with parents. Some kids come from spoiled rich families and parents like to rub on teacher face how much they pay for the school. But she doesn't allow bad feelings to ruin her day and just sat with the girl to study a new score.

When her day finished after the second class, Rachel stretched her body and sat on the piano chair, her fingers slowly playing some random notes. She closed her eyes and started to play a Chopin's score. The sweet and calm notes making her mind travel away from the room.

When the music ended, she heard claps coming from the door, her best friend resting his body on the door frame. "I love hearing you play, it's beautiful." Kurt said, stepping into her direction.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and gave him space on the chair so he could sit next to her. "How's your class going?"

"Stressful." Kurt said, rubbing fingers on his forehead, "The first line is not in the right tone and we need to fix it until next week, otherwise, it will be a disaster."

Rachel gave him a small comprehensive smile, teaching a choral is not easy; many people to put all in their right tones and then the right tone together. And School's summer presentations are almost here.

"You'll figure it out. Just remember to not pressure too much, it won't help." They played some notes together, laughing at the ugly noises.

"You're coming tonight, right?"

"Yes. It's my first night in a long time without Mel. It feels weird but also great. Does that make me a bad mother?"

Kurt chuckled at his friend's worries. "No, Rach. You need a time for yourself and Melody and Finn need a time together."

"I'm glad that he's into this again."

"Do you think you guy can get back together?"

"No. I don't love him anymore." Rachel said firmly. "I mean, he'll always be my dearest friend, the father of my daughter. But he is not the person I want to spend my life with. It took me a time to understand that it was okay for me to not love him anymore and still raise a child with him."

"I'm glad to hear that, Berry." Kurt kissed his friend's hair. "I see you tonight?"

"You bet, Kurty-boy." She winked when the man stood up to walk out the room.

 **xxx**

Quinn walked in speed pace out of her office to the hallway, looking at the watch in her wrist and mentally blaming the universe for being late. She knows Brittany hates to wait and Santana probably wants her head for having to handle her pissed girlfriend.

"Miss Fabray, this mail was let here for you…" Lindsay, her secretary followed Quinn while the blonde woman practically ran to the elevator.

"Lindsay, I need to go now otherwise Santana will murder me." Quinn's comment made the other woman laugh, but Quinn herself actually feared her life. "Can you send it to my house tomorrow? I swear to pay your extra work."

The woman laughed again and inked at her, "No problem, have a good night, Miss Fabray."

"You too!" Quinn screamed when the elevator walls closed. Ok, maybe she won't be that late.

Quinn had no idea how she managed to drive so fast and not being stopped by a cop. Apparently, the universe didn't hate her that much.

She was not so sure about drinks tonight. Santana invited her for this engagement celebration of a guy who is friends with Brittany and she felt like an intruder. But her best friend had assured her that Blaine – she thought that's the name – said it was completely okay.

And Santana had a strong argument: it had been a while since the last time Quinn went out for drinks or just to have fun. But one thing she knows for sure, she doesn't want to take a woman home tonight. Every time she meets a woman and starts to get involved, her fears and insecurities stop her to go forward.

Some women just want to stay with her for a night, try "new" things and then they never call back. Or when they call back, they try to hide her from the world. The only woman who seemed to accept her was Santana, but they weren't made for each other; they were made to e best friends for the rest of their lives, to hold onto each other when the world knocks them down. It has always been like this.

Her last relationship didn't end very well and she wanted a time to organize her life. She is happy with her family, her job, her friends; taking things slow is the best decision she made in life.

She sighed heavily and parked in front of a small bar, she checked again to see if it was the right address and when she got the answer she stepped out of the car. Quinn adjusted her shirt collar and rolled up sleeves before entering the place, she can let Brittany know she was running to get here, it would make things worse.

"Quinn." Santana's voice immediately ripped the air and she closed her eyes briefly, turning to the direction the voice came and silently praying for her dear life.

"I'm sorry. I got stuck in a meeting, company investment you know I can't leave until it's done."

Santana narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Brittany is not that mad, you can thank the alcohol. C'mon we're right there at the bar."

"Where were you waiting for me?" Quinn frowned.

"Did you rather be Brittany?" Santana raised an eyebrow and Quinn just shook her head.

"Quinn, you're here!" Brittany was indeed a bit high on drinks already. "Here, meet Blaine. And this is Kurt!"

Quinn shot them her biggest smile and hugged them both. "It's really nice to meet and congratulations for the engagement.

"Thank you." The happy smiley man – Kurt, she memorized – squeezed her arm. "This is Artie and Mercedes."

Quinn shook their hands and repeated a 'nice to meet you.'

"Oh, and this is Rachel." Kurt smiled hugging the woman who was approaching them, "My best friend."

The brunette woman grinned at Quinn and took her hand firmly for shake. "Hi."

"Hey, I'm Quinn. Brittany's friend"

"Oh she said you were coming and … that you were late." Rachel said, looking down realizing she was still holding Quinn's hand. "Sorry." She whispered a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, I got stuck at work and there was nothing I could do." Quinn said, sitting at the bar and watched Rachel do the same.

"So a drink would fit perfectly now." Rachel signed to the bartender, the young guy fastening coming to them. "A martini for me and…" she looked at Quinn, "what are you having?"

"Daniel's" Quinn smiled at the bartender who kept looking at her for a second longer before start serving their drinks.

"Strong drink." Rachel mocked.

Quinn let out a soft laugh, "I learned to appreciate it with my father; he's not a big fan of Daniel's, though." She took a decent sip of the strong wooden whiskey.

"So, are you from New York?" the brunette woman asked.

"No, I moved here a year after college was over. I grew up in San Diego. And you?"

"Born and raised in Lima, a small town you probably never heard about. I also came to New York after college." Rachel took a long sip of her drink. "What do you do?"

"I'm a CEO in father's company. And his best lawyer, that's why I get stuck at work sometimes." Quinn grinned, finishing her drink in a big sip.

"That's why you're dressed like a business person." Rachel mocked again, making Quinn laugh.

Quinn was about to reply the question when Kurt and Blaine interrupted their conversation, forcing both woman to follow them to where the rest of their friends were dancing like crazy. Santana and Brittany were all kissing while moving to the beat of the song. And Mercedes was shaking Artie's arms frenetically making the man laugh hard.

When the song was changed by Kurt request, all of them cheered loud and started singing together. Santana grabbed Quinn by the hands, jumping on her feet and Rachel shook her head in the rhythm of the song. They kept like this through other songs until they were exhausted and needing air.

As the night kept, small circles of conversation formed. Quinn was now sitting in a puff chatting with Blaine about the companies they worked for and the market. Kurt rolled his eyes at them hen hearing the conversation.

Quinn was enjoying it so much. It had been a while since she had so much fun with new people. Every now and then her eyes met Rachel's and they exchanged smirks. She got to know the woman better when Kurt pulled Blaine to dance and Rachel joined her to chat.

Rachel is a music teacher, piano and vocals and she lived in Paris for three years. She is single and has a 3-year-old daughter – by the way Rachel talked about the girl, she must be so cute.

And as the conversations improved, Quinn found herself admiring Rachel's face lines, the way her face lights up when she smiles, her natural charming way and it was obvious the woman loved to sing; many times during the conversation Rachel humbled the songs playing. Also, that Rachel is incredibly intelligent, independent and funny; Quinn was amazed by the woman's soft humor.

"Hey girls" Brittany approached the table Quinn and Rachel were sitting at. "Rachel, Mercedes is calling for you. Artie is tired and wants to go home."

Rachel looked at the blonde woman she had been talking, "Sorry, I promised to drive Mercedes and Artie home."

"Totally fine, it's actually getting late. I think I'm going home, too." Quinn stood up like Rachel, followed by Brittany eyes. "What?" Quinn frowned at Brittany.

"Nothing" Brittany shrugged.

"Thank you for the wonderful conversation, Quinn." Rachel smiled at the woman, "Hope we see each other again."

"I can say the same. Have a good night and drive back safe." Quinn gave the short woman a quick hug.

"You too, Quinn" Rachel stepped away, waving at the other blonde woman. "Night, Brit."

Quinn watched from her spot when Rachel hugged Kurt and Blaine before walking out the club with her other friends. She stayed a little longer, chatting with Santana and Brittany after Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes as well. After a long time, Quinn fully having fun and she loved every second of that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews! I tried to write as soon as I could.**

 **Again, English is not my first language but I try so all mistakes on me. If there is anything you don't like, tell me; but please, be kind.**

 **Ideas and requests are welcome.**

 **Hope you have fun. See you all.**

Quinn hated nightmares; it made her distracted all day. Today wasn't different and it almost caused the company to lose an important contract, but thankfully Santana was there to save her ass, as she did before. But it didn't help to make Quinn feel less disappointed about herself; at least once in a month she has the same stupid dream and it let her powerless.

The thoughts of the nightmare invaded her mind and she increased her running pace as fast as she could, her feet barely touching the ground and the sweat falling down her face like a river. All she wanted was to forget about it, she could still feel his presence around, she could still feel his strong hands holding her wrists and her mother crying from afar, but Quinn couldn't see the woman.

The trees of Madison Park blurring as Quinn passed by them. Tears and sweat mixed falling down her cheeks and she pushed herself to the edge, she doesn't want to think about it anymore. I was a long, long time ago and it seemed to be healed, but every month it appears to hunt her again.

When Quinn was a kid these kinds of dreams were more intense, some nights she would wake up screaming or crying, others she would wake up with the bed wet, because she was so scared. After they moved to San Diego, she attended to different psychologists – with her mother as well – until she learned how to deal better with traumas from the past.

At that time, she had no idea why she was treated differently at school, why that man used to lock her in the room alone or hurt her so badly; the man who was supposed to love her no matter what. He hated her, for apparently no reason. Well, Quinn found later the reason why. She was different, but at that time she was still a young girl and it was hard to understand it all.

It caused her to not trust other people and had self-esteem problems. Luckily, two people showed there was nothing wrong with her and she could and should be loved. And she grew up as happy as she could be.

But those nightmares, they never went away.

She kept running and only slowed down the rhythm when she approached her apartment building. Her legs muscles were burning and she knew it was going to hurt like a bitch the next day. She distractedly made her way up the stairs to her apartment.

"Where the hell were you?" a well kwon voice broke her thoughts and Quinn looked up to meet Santana's worried look.

"I went out to run." Quinn simply said while passing by her friend to open the door. She could hear Santana huffing behind as they entered the apartment. "What are you doing here?

"What do you think? I called you a thousand times and you weren't picking that fucking phone. I was worried about you." Santana was trying to not sound so harsh, but she was falling miserably.

And Quinn knew she let Santana nervous by acting weird and distant all day. "I forgot my phone; I just needed to clear my mind. I'm sorry, San."

Santana took a deep breath and sat on the couch, Quinn stood up looking down at her friend. "I came to take you to dinner with Brittany and I; she is actually waiting in the car."

"San… you don't need to do this. You don't have to take me just because I'm pity about myself. I don't want to be an intruder."

"I'm inviting you because we want you there. Blaine adored you and so did the others." Santana was speaking softly now and there was only honesty in her voice. "You had a great time that night at the bar, it will be fun again. And you _need_ a distraction."

Quinn thought for a second and smiled at her friend. Yeah, she had had a great time at the bar with Brittany's friends and it felt completely different from hanging out with friends from work, it felt genuinely good.

"Ok, I take the offer." Quinn started to walk to her bedroom, "oh and please tell Brittany to come up, the poor woman will suffer in that car alone."

After a quick but refreshing shower, Quinn showed up again at the living room where Santana and Brittany were having small conversations and sharing sweet kisses. Quinn smiled at the view of her cute friends before cleaning her throat, making both women look at her.

"How do I look?" Quinn opened both arms at them, she was dressed in black jeans and a dark red shirt buttoned perfectly.

"Beautiful and fancy. But it looks like you are going to a business dinner." Santana scoffed and stood up in a jump, "C'mon."

Quinn frowned at Brittany and the other blond woman just shrugged as they followed Santana to Quinn's bedroom.

"Try this." Santana handed a jeans shirt at Quinn and waited for her to change it, "Now it looks like a casual dinner at Rachel's house."

"Rachel's?" Quinn immediately looked at the brunette in front of her.

Santana frowned at Brittany without understanding when her girlfriend smiled cockily at Quinn. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. Not at all." Quinn tried to dissemble her subtle anxiety. "She is… nice."

"Let's go, San." Brittany said, saving Quinn from Santana's about to come questions. "We are going to be late."

The house was alive and bustling, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes were chatting at Rachel's living room; Melody was also having her own fun at the living room floor with her toys. Loud voices and laughs could be heard from the outside.

The door bell rand and Rachel hurried to open the door. She was greeted with three cheerful women smiling at her. "Hi!" they all said together.

"Oh I'm glad you came!" Rachel turned her attention to Quinn and both shared a small smile, "C'mon, girls, we're in the living room."

The four women walked to the living room to meet the rest of the people, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in a large couch and Mercedes was in chair, already having her wine. In the center of the living room, on the floor, Quinn spotted a mini-Rachel playing with toys.

"Quinn, it's so good to see you!" Blaine gave the woman a tight hug, repeating the act with Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Mercedes" Quinn and her shared a long hug. That night at the bar, Quinn and Mercedes talked for a brief moment, but for some reason, Quinn felt connected to this funny and caring woman.

"Quinn, this is Melody." Rachel got her attention, stepping toward Quinn holding her daughter in arms. "Mel, this is mommy's new friend. Say hi."

The girl silently analyzed the stranger in front of her, but her lips slowly formed a tiny-teeth smile and she jumped to Quinn's arms. "Hi, Kin."

Quinn frowned when she realized the room was silent and everyone was looking at them with wide-eyes. "What? Uh, did I do something wrong?"

Rachel noticed the worry tone in the blonde's voice and quickly shook her head no. "Not at all, she is usually shy and-"

"takes her a lot of time to be like that with someone." Kurt finished Rachel sentence, looking as astonished as the other people in the room.

Quinn gave the girl a proud smile, "Guess she likes me more, don't you Melody?" Understanding Quinn's mocking tone, Melody just frenetically nodded, making all people laugh.

Slowly, Quinn putted Melody on the floor so the girl could back with her playing. "I brought beer and wine, Santana said it is you favorite."

"It is! Thank you, Quinn, you didn't have to." Rachel took the bottle in hands and started walking to the kitchen with Quinn right behind her.

Quinn was feeling a little nervous. While following Rachel to the kitchen, she couldn't help but let her eyes fall at the woman's gracious curves; Rachel was wearing a loose black shirt with tight jeans that fitted perfectly.

"You have a lovely home" Quinn looked around, trying to get some distraction.

Rachel turned her head just enough to smile at the woman, "Thank you. It's big enough for Melody and I and the backyard is perfect for her." Rachel grabbed a class of wine and served herself, "You want?"

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm more a beer girl." Quinn said.

Rachel raised both eyebrows and mocked back, "Or a Daniel's girl."

 **xxx**

Once in a month the friends get together for dinner, usually the host cooks, but Rachel was feeling incredibly lazy and by voting it was decided that to order pizza was the best idea. So it was two cheese pizzas – especially because of Rachel – and two pepperoni pizzas.

As Kurt said, it was a lot. But Quinn quickly found out that pizza was Rachel's favorite junk food. While drinking and chatting, Quinn was sure the woman ate practically an entire box.

Rachel's daughter was incredibly adorable. The little girl easily got the attention of every person in the room and she was amazed by her mother's new friend, Quinn even sat down like aunt Mercedes to play with the girl.

Quinn found out little-Rachel was a big fan of Disney movies, all of them. According to Rachel, Melody never sleeps without her cow-girl Jesse and it was a surprise Melody let Quinn play with the doll.

"She loves Toy Story. When she saw the second movie, she was in love with Jesse. She wanted to be like her." Rachel whispered at Quinn one time while Melody was distracted with Mercedes, "When she first saw Brave, she cried because she wanted to have orange hair like Brave and Jesse."

Quinn laughed softly and leaned forward a bit, almost feeling Rachel's breath. "She would look adorable."

Also, Quinn noticed the girl was starting to develop her vocabulary, so she was non-stop talking. She made a lot of questions, some tricky ones that the adults didn't know how to answer.

After lots of eating, talking and playing around, Melody tottered to her mother's arms.

"She is really cute, Rachel." Quinn said to the woman sitting next to her; she gently stroked the little girl's brown hair. "Aren't you, kiddo?" Melody gave the blonde woman a sleepy smile while she snuggled at her mother's arms.

"She is." Rachel looked at her daughter before smiling at Quinn, "It was a long night for her. I'm going to put her in bed."

Quinn immediately stood up like Rachel, "Do you need help?"

Of course, Rachel didn't need Quinn's help. She was used to put her daughter in bed every night. Quinn mentally slapped herself.

As if reading Quinn's mind, Rachel bitted her bottom lip to not laugh and make Quinn feel awkward. "Sure."

Both women walked in silence upstairs to the Melody's room. Quinn was amazed looking around once they entered the room, there were lots of toys spread on the floor and light purple walls, one of them decorated with pictures of cartoons, movies and family.

"Her favorite color is purple." Rachel whispered to Quinn. Shaking her head, Rachel turned to the woman next to her. "Can you hold her for me, please?"

Quinn nodded and stepped towards the brunette, extending her arms to catch the sleepy girl. She gently held Melody, looking down at the girl's serene face. Melody looked so much like her mother, dark brown hair and light brown eyes like honey, but her jaw and nose was nothing like Rachel's.

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes met Quinn looking down at her daughter with lovely eyes while her body was balancing softly, cradling Melody. Rachel didn't know why, but it made her smile as big as she could and she wanted to freeze that moment.

The moves that followed that moment seemed like both women were used to do this every day. It was pure synchrony when Quinn leaned to lay Melody in bed and Rachel putted the covers up, while Quinn settled the baby monitor on the small table.

Somehow, Quinn sensed Rachel's eye on her and looked at the woman, her smile was… magical. For long seconds, they kept just staring at each other. What is happening here? Quinn thought.

"We should go back." Quinn whispered; her whole body was tensed. If they stay in the room longer, she would want to kiss Rachel and she is so confused about it.

Rachel simply nodded and walked with Quinn out of Melody's bedroom and back to the living room. When they joined the others, neither people seemed to notice their absence; probably it felt like they were gone for a long time only for the two women.

"Rach, I was telling Blaine that day you had a kid puking at the piano." Kurt cleaned the tears at the corner of his eyes from laughing so much.

Rachel groaned loud and sat at the couch, shooting a glare at Quinn to let her know she wants the blond woman to sit next to her. "Philippe… poor kid. He tried to hold it inside, but it tricked down his nose. It was a huge mess."

"What did you do?" Quinn asked much more relaxed next to Rachel now.

Rachel looked away when her face blushed furiously, "When I tried to help, he puked at me. And I…I puked, too."

Kurt and Santana laughed loud and it only made Rachel's cheek get redden. Quinn was chocked before giggling.

"That's the magic of working with kids." Mercedes murmured between chuckles.

"Or the magic of _having_ kids." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I want to have one or two." Brittany shrugged. "Maybe they would both puke on me"

"I don't think Kurt and I would be happy having a kid, it sound so hard." Blaine said looking at his fiancé who nodded at him.

"Well, having a kid is way different them working with them." Mercedes noted, from her experience of working with small kids, she could give wise advices as she had before with Rachel. "When you have to educate is harder, the kid follows your steps."

"What about you, Quinn?" Blaine asked and it made Santana immediately look at her friend, curious to know what will come next.

Quinn frowned, "Uh, I… I never thought about it. I don't I would be good for a kid."

"Why do you think that?" Rachel asked in low voice and locked eyes with Quinn's deep green ones.

Quinn felt her heart racing inside her chest. What would she say? Because I'm scared my kid will be like me and I don't want her or him to be hurt?

Quinn wanted to break the eye contact; she wanted to hide her slowly flushing face in her hands. But she couldn't. That would mean to not look at Rachel's beautiful face, a different kind of beauty and Quinn was slightly attracted to her, not in an explosive horny teenager way, but in a caring way.

The look between them didn't pass unnoticed by the other friends, who were curiously and carefully watching both women interact.

Rachel titled her head a bit, trying to read why Quinn's eyes got so intense in such short time. What was the woman battling inside her head?

Brittany knew why Quinn was struggling inside. Some people inside that room didn't know about Quinn and the woman was afraid they might turn away once they know. Trying to help, Brittany spoke laughing softly "Santana says it, too that she will be terrible, but I don't believe it, she will be a great mom."

Quinn shot Brittany a 'thank you' look and was returned with a light wink before Brittany turn to Santana and peck the brunette's lip.

"Guys, the night is amazing, but I need to go." Mercedes said, also trying to ease the subtle tension on Quinn without knowing what was going on exactly. "Can someone give me a ride home?"

Understanding Mercedes quo, Quinn stood up, "I can. Santana and Brittany came on San's car. It will be nice to have company."

Everyone was ready to leave; Rachel was saying goodbye's right outside the door. Being the last one to get out the house on purpose, Quinn stopped in front of the small woman. "Thank you for inviting me, Rachel."

"You should be around more often." Rachel approached the taller woman and shortly got on her tiptoes to kiss Quinn's cheek. "You got my number right?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel and a shy grin formed on her lips. "Yeah. Night, Rachel."

"Good night. Drive safe." With that, Rachel turned to walk inside the house, letting Quinn looking for seconds longer before walking to the car with Mercedes.


End file.
